A Moment Alone
by fabfan
Summary: Idgie and Ruth find themselves alone in the cafe


Title: A Moment Alone

Author: Fab_fan

Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes

Pairing: Ruth/Idgie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: These wonderful ladies belong to Universal/Fannie Flag/Jon Avenet

Summary: Idgie and Ruth find themselves alone in the cafe

* * *

><p>"Idgie, honey," Ruth gasped as blunt teeth nipped at her neck, "we can't do this here."<p>

Idgie tightened her hold around Ruth's waist. Her hands flattened over Ruth's belly, once again slim after giving birth to their son, "Sure we can."

Ruth bit her lip and held back a moan as Idgie's lips sucked and nibbled at a tender spot. Her hands, white with pastry flour, grappled with the counter. It was late, the moonlight seeping in through the window and open door, casting a glow over the otherwise darkening kitchen. The lights were still on in the cafe, but they had dimmed along with the setting sun.

"Honey," Ruth whimpered as a palm smoothed down her front. Calloused fingers tickled her cotton covered hipbone before bunching the material together. "Someone could see."

Idgie snorted against her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the patch of skin just below her throat, "Cafe's closed."

"Still, Grady could stop by...or...Julian." Ruth sucked in a lungful of air as Idgie pushed against her, their hips bumping in a way that made her eyelids flicker.

Idgie brushed her mouth against Ruth's ear, "Grady's at home with Gladys." She trailed a hand down Ruth's thigh, trembling flesh being exposed inch by inch as she slowly lifted the skirt of the thin dress. "And Julian's with Opal."

Sweat pricked at Ruth's skin, and she didn't know if it was from the still hot Alabama air or the way Idgie's drawl reverberated in her ear. Tiny goosebumps appeared as her legs began to quiver, her body preparing for the delicious touch Idgie's questing fingers were promising. Still, she grasped for strength, "Idgie, in our bed, but not here. Sipsey or Big George..." her voice wavered as Idgie came into contact with her garters.

Idgie's hand stilled, and she rested her forehead against Ruth's back. Even though her entire body shook with need, she carefully spun Ruth around so they faced each other, "It's just us, ain't nobody coming back here tonight." She stared at Ruth with blue eyes that were almost begging in nature, "I won't force you, but Buddy's gone to Momma's, and I ain't been able to touch you in weeks."

It was true. Between the cafe and raising their son, they'd barely had time to grab a cup of coffee let alone make love. Giving in to her ardent lover, Ruth cupped Idgie's face and brought their lips together. It might not be the best place to reacquaint themselves, but lord knows they needed to. She wanted Idgie just as much as Idgie wanted her. As their lips melded together, Ruth lightly took Idgie's hand and guided it back to the top of her thigh. Their joined hands slid over the supple skin and brushed the covered juncture between her legs, the cloth dampening with desire.

Idgie broke the kiss and looked down breathlessly, "May I?"

Idgie never used manners much, but she always tried to do best by Ruth. They'd been together for a while, but Idgie still remembered how Frank'd been to her lover. She vowed to never be like that. Sometimes it meant holding back when she didn't want to, but Ruth always rewarded her in the end.

The brunette nodded and helped remove the obstacle. She laughed softly as Idgie growled at the material, but her laughter turned to flushed redness as the undergarment was stripped down and Idgie cast an appreciative look at her.

"I love you." Idgie murmured, and she sank to her knees.

Ruth's head fell back and she reached out as the gentlest of kisses was placed against her. She tangled a hand in Idgie's short blonde hair, and shoulders nudged her legs wider. Her mouth opened, breath inhaling sharply as a clever tongue licked at her folds. Her legs quaked, and she had to lean against the counter, afraid she'd fall. Idgie curved her hands around her hips, holding her steady as she began to taste every inch of the beautiful woman.

"Oh, Idgie." Ruth moaned, her eyes slamming shut at the pure pleasure pouring into her. Her hips began to rock, and her jaw dropped as Idgie's tongue teased her opening. The moment the slick muscle entered her, she saw stars. She lost herself, words tumbling from her mouth and her hips moving frantically, asking for more. When Idgie sucked on her clit, flicking the tiny bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue, Ruth crashed over the edge, a gasp and Idgie's name calling out into the silent room.

As she came down from the euphoric haze, Ruth felt herself being pulled into a firm body. Arms wrapped around her, and Idgie's voice whispered in her ear. Ruth tucked her face into the crook of Idgie's neck and relaxed into the comforting familiarity. "I love you," she whispered into the sweaty skin. Her lips slid against the spot, wordlessly imprinting her feelings into the pliant tissue. "Good lord, Idgie."

"I love you, too." Idgie's mirthful tone responded with a hint of desire, "You never did finish making that pie."

Ruth lifted her head and met Idgie's gaze, "No, I guess I didn't." The half made crust sat where she left it. It had been the reason she was still in the kitchen to begin with.

Idgie grinned and tenderly pushed Ruth's dark hair behind her ear, "Why don't you come with me and let Sipsey finish it in the morning?"

The corner of Ruth's mouth twitched, "Are you propositioning me, Idgie Threadgoode?"

"Me? Naw, not me." Idgie's grin grew, "I'm just wanting to have a good time, that's all."

"Oh? And what is a good time to you?" she would never tire of seeing that smile.

Idgie lovingly kissed her, "Having you in my arms."

"Oh, Idgie." Ruth sighed, charmed beyond measure. Idgie was rough around the edges, but there were moments she could make Ruth swoon like a song. That was her bee charmer.

Idgie grasped her hand and pulled her away from the counter, "Come on home with me." She grinned roguishly, "Unless you wanna try to teach me how to cook again."


End file.
